<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Chapter Two fixed by Keenbakery220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953248">It Chapter Two fixed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenbakery220/pseuds/Keenbakery220'>Keenbakery220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Adrian and Don are friends with Mike, Adrian survives but is deeply wounded, Ben Hanscom is in love with Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh is in love with Ben Hanscom, Beverly’s pregnant, Bill Denbrough loves his wife and Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Audra Phillips, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Closeted Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Demisexual Stanley Uris, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Greta is kinda a closeted Lesbian, Heteroflexible Ben Hanscom, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kay McCall is black and a lesbian, M/M, Mike is kind of a drug addict, Multi, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Patty Uris, Polyamory, Pregnancy, So is Henry Bowers, Stan and Patty have a daughter named Darcy, Stanley Uris Has OCD, THERE ARE SOME RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS IN SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS, This is how I think it chapter two could’ve been, Thoughts of Suicide, Tom is a jackass, Violence, everyone survives, pennywise is an asshole, reddie is real, richie tozier and beverly marsh are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenbakery220/pseuds/Keenbakery220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the way I’d personally fix it chapter two seeing as I didn’t really like the way it was portrayed cannonically but it’s also kind of a fix-it fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Mellon/Don Hagarty, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh &amp; Tom Rogan, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Kay McCall/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris/ Patricia Blum Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Chapter Two fixed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter I’m basically giving to Mike and all that happened when the losers left Derry and how he got the library and things. </p><p>This chapter contains: drugs and mentions of abuse</p><p>Honestly Mike deserves the world 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike took the book off of the shelf, he’d been searching for it for the past six minutes. He held it closer to his face and blew off some of the dust to reveal the title of the book; The History of Old Derry. He hadn’t touched this book in a while but he felt like he should explore it more for the night. 

He took the book into his arm and walked towards the stairs that lead up to his section of the library. He stayed here because he didn’t really have a house to buy or live in after his grandfather died and the farm went out of business along with the meat store. Ever Since, there was a new meat market that opened up and a farm out in Bangor was delivering the meats. 

When he was 18, Mike took over the library from Mrs. Hutch after she moved on. Her husband had gotten some job over in New Jersey so they didn’t see a reason to live in Derry anymore. “Mr. Hanlon, take care of this dump for me,” Mrs. Hutch had told him while giving him the key to the place and he wished her a goodbye. He had unpacked his boxes into the upstairs part of the library where he was staying. He unpacked a box that a boy named Ben Hanscom gave him before he left for Junior and Senior year of High School. 

Mike had thought about all of the Losers’ more than he’d like to say. They had all left Derry and he felt like he was alone. He’d feel like that for years until he’d become friends with Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty. He missed the Losers’. All of them. Bill, Ben, Richie, Stan, Beverly, and Eddie. They wrote letters back to him a couple times but they had just stopped coming in after a while. Bev had left for Portland before they had gone back to school in 1989 because of the predicament she had with her father who was rushed to the hospital when police searched the home. They knew Bev had harmed her father in an act of self-defense so they had let her move to Portland to live with her aunt. 

As for the rest of the Losers’, Eddie Kaspbrak had left Derry once he was 18 to get away from his mother. No one could blame him though, she was a crazy woman. Richie Tozier had left for college in California, he planned to get into comedy and majored in Performing Arts and Theatre. Stan Uris had also left for college and headed South to Georgia. Bill Denbrough had moved with his parents just a short time after Freshman year ended. Mike had forgotten where they moved but he knew that Bill was a famous horror author now and married to an actress, Audra Phillips. As for Ben Hanscom, his mother had moved them to Nebraska as she didn’t like this town a lot and had managed to get a house there. 

Mike wondered what they were doing or what they probably looked like over the years before he learned how famous some of them had become. Richie was now a stand-up comedian that booked gigs in California. They’d air his show stand-ups on late shows on tv so Mike ended up seeing a lot of them. Beverly had become a fashion designer with her line Rogan &amp; Marsh. Mike had figured out she was married to a man named Tom Rogan. Mike had never met the guy but always found himself thinking about what he was like. 

Ben had become a well known architect. Most of his buildings were very nice and he had won an award for being best architect in 2011. Though he was very handsome, Mr. Hanscom wasn’t married. Stanley had become an accountant, even though he wasn’t famous he was very successful and was married to a lovely woman, Patrica “Patty” Uris. As for Eddie, Mike had heard he became very successful and well-known in the medical field. He wasn’t sure if Eddie was married but had heard rumors that he managed to score a woman named Myra Conoraw, later Myra Kaspbrak. 

With how successful really all of them became, Mike often felt worthless. He felt as though they had forgotten him. He felt disappointed in himself that he hadn’t become as successful as them. But he remembered, if he had become successful and left Derry, there would be no one to tell them that Pennywise was back in Derry. Mike had always had a feeling that Pennywise would return. He knew the Losers’ felt that in some way too, especially Bev. She had seen them in the deadlights as adults. That must’ve meant something right? But Mike had always had a feeling that there was something else, something she didn’t tell them. Something she didn’t want to tell them. 

Whatever that had been, Mike was feeling desperate to find out what it could’ve been or could be. He didn’t have sure evidence that IT had returned. Yes there were children going missing but it could just be some serial kidnappers that are everywhere in the world right? ‘What was it that Ben had said that summer?’ Mike had wondered. ‘Things tend to happen every 30? No, no, 20-something? 27 years? 27 years!’ It was 2016, 27 years later after 1989. ‘Maybe Pennywise is going to return?’ He pondered. ‘Should I call the others or what?’ He asked himself this a lot but he was never fully able to do it. ‘What would I say to them? Hey this is Mike Hanlon you remember me right? 27 years ago we were friends!’ 

Mike had wondered this a lot and never picked up his phone and called them. He had their numbers from a phone book. He was surprised he could’ve gotten them. He sat the book down from the shelf on a long table that had had most of the things that Ben had given him including pictures, lists, and even little maps. He went over to his desk of a sort and opened a cabinet that he only ever went in every now and then. There were bottles of pills and bags of what almost looked like powdered ingredients you’d find in a kitchen. They weren’t. 

Mike didn’t like doing drugs but they helped him see things. Helped him understand things that he probably couldn’t understand if he wasn’t high. He wondered if this stuff was illegal and would get him arrested if anybody found out about it but the police or really anyone else hadn’t filed any complaints or anything against him so he figured he was in the clear. 

He rolled some of the more whiter powder into a little paper and rolled it up. He took a lighter from the desk and lit it. He put the lighter down and looked at the rolled up joint for a second and then took a puff of it. Just as he pulled it from his mouth his phone vibrated with a message.

 He looked down at his phone and saw the message; <strong>Adrian Mellon: Hey, are you coming to the fair tonight?</strong> He read it and sighed for a moment, looked at the joint, looked at the phone and then he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>